


the wardens son(s)

by ArtisticShadowWolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: AU, Angst, C!Dream is an asshole, Dream Smp, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minecraft IRL, No shipping, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Purpled, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam is Tommy's dad, They all need therapy, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), awsamdad, but kinda, except for Sam and Ponk but they are okay with it, give this kid a hug, hypixal, i speedrun wrote this, ill do the tags better in the morning, mama captain puffy, protective Awsamdude, sam says fuck it we out, tommy gets trapped in the prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticShadowWolf/pseuds/ArtisticShadowWolf
Summary: When Tommy gets locked in the prison with dream, Sam, Ponk, and Purpled save him and Sam realises that the server might not a safe place for them anymore
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk & TommyInnit, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, can i do that? - Relationship
Comments: 44
Kudos: 488





	1. an unintentional prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> my interpretation of Tommy's imprisonment, its not accurate but who cares?
> 
> TW// panic attack, mentions of abuse
> 
> Please enjoy, i speadrun writing this XD
> 
> (i'll edit tags and shit tomorrow i just wanted to post it now}

_“Fuck fuck fuck”_

That was all that ran through Sam's head as he ran through the winding hallways of the prison, Ponk, and Purpled right behind him. There had been a breach, a fucking security breach and now Tommy was in danger. 

He had been monitoring Tommy’s visit to dream when suddenly a hand was placed over his mouth and something was stabbed into his neck, knocking him out. It had been Ponk who found him, three days later, passed out at his station, screen cracked from one of the canisters of his gas mask smashed it. Bless Ponk and his doctor skills, he was able to wake up Sam and inform him what happened.

_“I don’t completely know what happened”_ he had said _“but there was an explosion and somehow Tommy got locked in with Dream and we couldn't find you._

Apparently, Antfrost and BadBoyHalo had been guarding the prison, not letting anyone in, and preventing anyone from finding Sam or helping Tommy, in fact, half the server didn’t even know anything was wrong. Ponk and Purpled had only been able to finally get in because Bad and Ant believed them to be on their side. 

When they had emerged from the office Sam had been tackled into a hug by Purpled. 

_“I thought you were dead! But then you didn't respawn at the base and I got worried”_ Purpled had told him, worry clear in his voice

_“It will take more than this to kill me purp”_ he had responded _“ but we can have a tearful reunion later, we need to get Tommy out”_

Sam had heard what dream had done to Tommy, he had heard it from dreams own mouth, as the masked man had been so smug as he told Sam how he had manipulated Tommy into obedience and Sam had seen the effects on Tommy as he had observed the boys behavior.

Sam was shaken from his thoughts when they arrived at Dreams cell. Ponk put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Sam took a deep breath, walking over to the keypad, Ponk, and Purpled guarding him from behind as he punched in the code. 

As soon as the lava stopped the trio rushed into the cell and assessed the situation in front of them.

Tommy was laying flat on the ground with Dream standing above him, leaning over the boy with a foot on Tommy's neck, the chains that were meant to hold him lay unlocked on the floor. The teen looked like he was about to pass out, tears falling from his glossy eyes as he struggled to move and breathe. As soon as Dream saw the three of them, he immediately took his foot off Tommy, the boy quickly scrambling up and rushing to a corner as far away from Dream as he could, breathing heavily, eyes still cloudy.

“Heeey guys” dream said nonchalantly “funny meeting you here” 

Sam wasn't having any of this, he didn't even bother to humor Dream

“What were you doing Dream?” it wasn't really a question, more of a warning 

“I wasn't doing anything Sammy,” Dream said, a small smirk on his face, feigning innocence

“Cut the bullshit Dream, what were you doing to Tommy?” Sam’s voice was cold and the smile disappeared from Dreams face

“We were just hanging out,” Dream said, looking over at Tommy expecting him to nod like he always did, but Tommy just looked away, irritating Dream who growled, not used to Tommy ignoring him

“Tell them Tommy, tell them how much fun we were having” 

There was a warning in his tone but Tommy remained silent and Sam couldn’t help but smile under his mask, even after everything, Dream still hadn't broken Tommy's fighting spirit. That didn't mean that the creeper wasn't pissed though, however, he ignored his rage as he looked at Tommy

“Tommy? Sam said softly “you there buddy?”

Tommy finally looked up at the sound of sam's voice, eyes unseeing but recognizing the sound of Sam's voice

“Dad?” he whispered and Sam's heart broke at the sound of his scratchy voice. He had clearly been screaming and Sam couldn't pretend to not see the bruises forming on the boy's neck

“Yeah buddy, I'm right here. We’ve come to get you”

“we? “ Tommy asked

“Yes sweetheart, Purpled and Ponk are here too”

“Can we go home?” Tommy sounded so small 

“Of course” Sam replied 

Dream was not happy about this, he finally had Tommy back and now these guys were gonna take him away again. He needed to do something to keep the boy there, he was so close to getting out. 

“Come on Tommy, remember all the fun we had? I’m your friend, do you really want to leave me alone again?” 

Dream began to walk towards Tommy, who quickly shook his head no, the poor boy starting to shake as Dream grew angry, marching over and grabbing Tommy's arm, and the trio immediately sprung into action. Ponk and Sam rushed forwards grabbing Dream, forcing him to drop Tommy's arm as he was overpowered. Still, Dream struggled, squirming and kicking, quite like a toddler, Ponk thought biting back a laugh, a 6-foot tall asshole toddler. 

Fed up with Dream’s antics Sam stood up to his full high, lifting Dream a good few feet of the ground and growled in his ear. 

“Dream you have five seconds to stop resisting before I take your last life myself” Sam's voice was deadly and Dream finally realized the situation he was in and finally stopped resisting allowing himself to put back in chains. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was in no position to fight an 8-foot tall pissed-off creeper hybrid. As one final act of defiance, Dream lurched forwards and bit Sam’s arm but the hybrid clocked him in the face, knocking him out. 

Meanwhile, Purpled rushed over to Tommy who had sunk to the floor, curling up and covering his ears, breath uneven like he was struggling to breathe. Recognizing the signs of a panic attack and not wanting to cause Tommy any more pain, Purpled sat down beside him, letting Tommy realize he was there on his own. 

Everything was fuzzy and blurry, his heart was pumping too fast and it hurt and Tommy could barely hear over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. However, he felt a presence beside him, not moving, not touching him, just there. He lifted his head and his blurry eyes saw a blob of purple

_Purple?_

_He liked the colour purple_

_Nothing purple had hurt him before_

_Purple was a safe colour_

_Purple was familiar_

_Purple was..._

“Purp?” Tommy asked and a familiar voice replied 

“Yep, I'm right here Toms,” Purpled said, and immediately Tommy sunk into his arms

Purpled let out a sigh of relief as Tommy recognised him, pulling the boy into his lap. Purpled had never been good at comforting people, but at this moment he had a shaking boy in his lap and he was damned if he didn't do his best. He let Tommy bury his head in his shoulder and rubbed calming circles on his back, mumbling praise and assurance until Tommy's breath evened out, signalling he’d fallen asleep. 

He heard footsteps and looked up as Sam and Ponk walked over to him, Dream back in chains behind them, passed out with what looked like the start of a black eye. Purpled put a finger on his lips nodding his head towards the sleeping boy in his arms. 

“Do you think you can carry him out of the prison?” Sam whispered “ I can take him after but I need to navigate us out and I can’t do that while carrying Tommy”

“Plus” Ponk added “We still need to get past Ant and Bad and you are faster and have more experience with quick getaways, you have a better chance of escaping” 

Purpled nodded, and with Ponk’s help, Purpled stood up lifting Tommy with him, briefly worrying about how light the teen was, especially considering they were the same height. Tommy's legs wrapped around his waist and arms around Purpleds neck. Purpled thanked his years of bedwars for giving him the strength to carry Tommy. Once they were ready, the trio set off again with their precious cargo, stopping only to reactivate the lava, once again leaving Dream alone again in his cell.

In a cautious silence, Sam led them down the winding hallways, through several doors and various levels of securities, the three of them tense, the only goal was to get out of this place and to get Tommy to safety. 

When they finally reached the exit, Sam and Ponk pulled out their weapons, standing on either side of Purpled protectively, and together they stepped through the portal, leaving the prison. 

As soon as they stepped through the portal they were met with a worrying sight. Bad and Ant were chatting with Niki and Jack, all of them armed and as soon as they heard the portal they all looked up at them, faces all morphing into various looks of anger and disappointment.

Bad walked over towards them, and Sam stepped in front of Purpled, who prepared himself to run, eyes quickly scanning the surroundings for all the possible routes to take, years of training had all but prepaid him for this 

“Ah Purpled, Ponk, I see you found Sam” Bad’s sickly sweet voice didn't match the angry look on his face “ and Tommy as well I see” 

“Bad, I am going to ask you not to come any closer, I would request for you all to keep away and allow us to pass.” Sam's voice made it clear that this wasn't a request but a demand, however Bad just laughed

“I’m afraid that I can’t allow that” Bad laughed “ the egg requests Tommy’s death and what the egg wants, the egg shall receive” Sam frowned under his mask at those words

“TommyInnit is under my protection, and while I do not wish to hurt anyone I will not hesitate to rip you all to shreds if you so much as touch him” Sam hissed as his creeper instincts yelled at him to protect, to fight, to _kill_

Bad drew his sword as did Ant, meanwhile Jack and Niki had moved, trying to sneak up on Ponk, but Ponk saw them first, locking eyes with Jack and for a moment everything stood still. 

Then Bad ran towards Sam and sparks flew when his blade met Sam's. Jack and Niki ran towards Ponk with murderous intent and Ponk retaliated with the intent to protect.

Purpled knew he had to get out, and he knew that he had one chance to do it, he couldn't blow it. He waited until suddenly he saw his opening and he was off, arms tight around Tommy and he ran as fast as he could down the remains of the prime path. He heard yelling behind him but he didn’t look back as he ran through the ruins of L’manburg towards the forest that lead to Sam's base. Adrenaline was pumping through him and he didn't stop running until he broke through the treeline and into the clearing at that held Sam's base. He placed Tommy gently on the ground before collapsing to the ground, all the adrenaline fading away and he had to fight the urge to pass out. He wasn't sure how long he lay there but eventually, he heard the pounding of footsteps and he forced himself to stand up and Sam and Ponk ran into the clearing. They took a moment to catch their breath then Sam opened the door, scooping Tommy into his arms as Ponk helped Purpled stand up and they all rushed inside. Once they were in, Sam shut the door and they rushed to the room Tommy had been staying in, Sam gently laying Tommy on his bed. Sam then turned to Ponk and Purpled, tossing them both a water bottle, the two of them thanking him as he grabbed his own. 

“What's the plan Sam?” Ponk asked as he drank

Sam ran a hand through his hair, briefly noticing his crown was missing, then turned to the two, a determined look in his eyes

“Purpled, go grab Puffy, Ponk I need you to get Tubbo. Tell both of them to pack their stuff and meet back here by sunset. I’m going to get mine and Tommy's stuff, I want both of you to pack as well”

“Pack? Why?” Purpled looked at him confused

Sam stood up to his full height and looked at them

“ We are leaving this server for good. There Is too much chaos and evil here, and it is no longer safe for us to remain here”

Ponk and Purpled nodded and ran off and Sam looked over at the sleeping boy on the bed

“I promise I will keep you safe, all of you” Sam promised

Now he just had to pack as well


	2. faithful encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group gathers and prepares to leave they acquire one more, but escaping will not be easy and it may be more of a challenge then expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's angst time gang
> 
> TW// mentions of past abuse and emotional manipulation.

Puffy was worried. 

It had been three days since Tommy had gone for his last visit to Dream and she hadn't heard anything from him OR Sam. Tubbo had messaged her worriedly yesterday saying Tommy didn’t show up at Snowchester after his prison visit Friday, nor had he shown up for dinner the next day like usual. He wouldn't tell her why, but he wasn't able to leave Snowchester and he was worried. She had messaged Sam to see what was up and her concern only grew when the hybrid didn’t reply. She had messaged Niki and Niki had said that no one could get into the prison. Something about Bad and Ant, she wasn't sure but she told Puffy she would message her when she learned more. That had been yesterday and as much as Puffy hated to doubt her, Niki had been acting weird lately. 

Puffy was pacing, trying to figure out what to do when suddenly there was a loud pounding on her door, a frantic knock that sounded way too familiar

_“Puffy please help!” tears running down a young face “they want me to kill you”_

Puffy ran to the door, opening it as fast as she could revealing a panting Purpled, the poor boy looking like he was about to pass out. There was a huge rip in his pants and she could see where one of his knees was bleeding heavily and there was a cut on his jaw. Without a word Puffy pulled him into a hug and led him into the house, locking the door tightly behind them. She brought him to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him and got him a glass of water.

“Thanks Puffy. Sorry for the unexpected visit” Purpled said as he sat down 

“It no worry Purp” she ruffled his hair “I'm going to grab something for your knee, then you can explain why you are here”

The boy nodded and puffy rushed upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit and walked back to the kitchen. She wasted no time placing it on the table and pulled out what she needed, some disinfectant wipes, a band-aid for his face, and some gauze for his leg. As she began to patch him she asked him why he was here, and the pit in her stomach grew when his face grew serious.

“It's not BadBoyHalo and the egg again is it?” she asked as she wiped his leg, apologising when he winced from the sting

“Yes but no” he replied, chuckling slightly at her confused face “Sam can explain it better than me”

“You found Sam!?” she exclaimed

“Yeah, me and Ponk found him, then we found Tommy. There was a breach or something in the prison and someone knocked out Sam and trapped Tommy with Dream. Ant and Bad were guarding the prison and we only just managed to get in. We barely got out with Ant, Bad, Jack, and Niki chasing us. We can explain what happened later but Sam sent me here to deliver you an important message” 

Niki was there? 

“I'm all ears” she finished wrapping his leg, pushing her confusion about Niki to the side

“Sam wants to leave, he said it's not safe to be here anymore and he sent me to tell you to pack. Ponk went to get Tubbo and he said to meet at his base around sunset.” 

“Perma leaving? Like we aren't coming back?” puffy asked 

“Yes” Purpled replied and Puffy thought for a moment

“Alright, I trust Sam and I agree it not safe here anymore” 

Purpled stood up and gave her a hug and she hugged him back

“I still need to pack up but stay safe please.”

“You too Purp” he nodded and with that the boy was off again, headed to where she assumed his base was. 

Without a second thought, Puffy pulled back her thick woolly hair and started packing

\-----

Tubbo was frantic.

Tommy was missing, Sam was missing, and Jack wouldn't let him leave Snowchester to see what was wrong. Jack wasn't here now but he was at the prison and there was no way for Tubbo to get there undetected. He had long had his suspicions about Jack and Niki, ever since they had almost killed Tommy with the nukes and this all but confirmed the sinking feeling in his gut. A knock at the door startled him out of his panic, confusion filling him. Jack never knocked; he just walked in. He rushed to the door and opened it to reveal an unexpected visitor

“Ponk?” Tubbo was confused, he hadn't seen the man in ages and they rarely spoke so why was he here?

“We found them.” Tubbo's eyes widened and he gestured for the man to enter, the masked man starting to shiver from the freeing air. 

“What happened?” Tubbo asked as they sat on the couch, Ponk tugging off his mask, running a hand through his messy hair.

“It's a long story but pretty much there was a security breach and Tommy got locked in with Dream, while Sam was knocked out. Bad and Ant were guarding the prison and no one could get in. Me and Purpled only managed to get in because they thought we were on their side. We managed to get Sam and rescue Tommy, but Tommy is not doing good and Sam wants to get out of here, he says it’s not safe here anymore.” 

“Leave? Like, leave leave?” Tubbo asked and Ponk nodded

“He wants to leave the server, Purpled's gone to get Puffy and I'm here to ask you this; do you want to come with us? If you want to come, you'd be leaving everything behind but you can finally start healing, and you'd have people to take care of you.” Ponk asked

Tubbo was surprised, he wasn't usually given a choice, he was usually just told what to do. 

“Do I have a choice?” he was suspicious but Ponk just put a hand on his shoulder

“Of course you have a choice. We would love for you to come but if you want to stay, no one is forcing you. It's up to you big man” Ponk was caught off guard when Tubbo tackled him with a hug, 

“People don't usually give me a choice.” Tubbo sounded like he was about to cry and Ponk pulled him close, holding the boy tight

“I want to come, I want to be with you guys.” 

They sat like that for a while until Ponk told the boy that he should start packing

“Sam wants us to meet at his place at sunset and we both need to pack” Tubbo nodded and Ponk pulled his mask back on, waving goodbye as he walked to his base and Tubbo began to sort through his stuff, getting ready to leave this cursed place behind. 

\---

The sun was just starting to set when Sam finished packing. Tommy’s stuff had been easy as there wasn't much and it was all still in boxes, they had been too busy to unpack and what few things he had unpacked were easily packed back up and he had woken Tommy long enough for him to explain the plan, asking if he was okay leaving. Tommy thought about it, before agreeing, deciding he didn't want to stay here and had placed everything in his enderchest. 

The boy had fallen back asleep with Fran curled up next to him and Sam had begun to sort out his countless chests. 

Puffy had arrived first and had helped him with the sorting, the two chatting quietly as they packed. When Ponk arrived next he offered to start making dinner for everyone, wandering off to the kitchen when Sam nodded. Purpled had arrived shortly after, and he was ordered to pull up an extra bed in Tommy's room and take a nap. The boy had nodded, too exhausted from all the running he had done to argue. Tubbo was the last to arrive, Snowchester being the farthest away. He immediately went to check on Tommy and Purpled, and when Puffy went to check on them she found the three of them cuddled together in a pile with Fran laying on top of them. She smiled and took a picture before returning to discuss the plan for the next day with Sam and Ponk.

_Next day_

Tommy woke up smushed between Purpled and Tubbo, the three of them a pile of tangled limbs and warmth, soft light filtering through the window, bathing the room in a warm glow. Light breathing filled the room and Tommy felt safer than he had for years, the warmth lulling him back to sleep. 

Sam gently knocked on the boy's door, opening it when he didn't get a reply. He cooed at the sight of the boys cuddled together, and let out a soft laugh when Fran's head popped up from the blankets. One by one with Sam (and Fran's) help the boys began to wake, sitting up with messy hair and bleary eyes.

"Good morning boys," Sam said "breakfast is ready"

Perking up at the sound of food, the boys tumbled out of bed and they headed to the kitchen where they were greeted with good morning hugs and a large plate of pancakes. 

"Eat up everyone" Puffy ordered "we have a long day ahead of us and we need all the energy we can" 

Breakfast was pleasant but rushed as everyone was anxious to get going. As soon as everyone was done, they quickly cleaned up then rushed off to get ready

Once everyone was geared up and ready to leave ,Sam told them the plan.

"Stick together and keep moving. We need to get to the server border as soon as possible. There is a hub portal there that should bring us to Hypixel.”

With that, Sam clicked on Fran's leash, and with a final look to his base, Sam opened the door and they were off

They had to be careful to avoid the main SMP and the remains of L'Manburg, so they decided to cut through the forest, ending up at the now-abandoned Pogtopia, Tommy cringing at the memories of the place and they wasted no time moving away from the ravine. 

They had been walking for hours when they finally arrived at a clearing. Deciding that it was time for a break, the group got some snacks and sat down chatting quietly while Sam checked his map and compass trying to figure out where they were. Suddenly Tommy went silent, years of war, and growing up on 2b2t had made him alert and observant, so when he had heard an odd noise, something similar to an enderman he was immediately on edge. Pulling out a sword he stood up and turned towards the trees behind him.

"Who's there" he demanded

"It's just me" came a tired yet familiar voice as Ranboo came into view, the enderman hybrid limping slightly as he hobbled into the clearing. Tommy immediately dropped his sword and rushed to the teen's side, helping him to the rest of the group 

"Ranboo? What happened?" Tubbo asked as Puffy pulled out a first aid kit

"I blacked out again, really bad this time" the hybrid was shaking "I don't know what happened but when I came to I was at the prison and covered in debris. I managed to get myself unburied but my leg was hit pretty bad. What happened after that is really blurry, but I remember seeing Bad and Ant and there was yelling and panicked. I think my instincts took over and teleported away" Sam gasp slightly 

"The explosion in the person…"

"That was me." The hybrid admitted

"like I said I have no clue what happened but…. Dreams had me under his control for a while now I realise. Once I peiced together what had happened I asked Phil and Techno to come with me to get you out but they refused "not wanting to get caught up in anyone else's business" or some bullshit. I'm really sorry Tommy" Tommy pulled the hybrid into a tight hug

Tommy didn't hate Ranboo. How could he? The enderman hybrid had been nothing but a friend to him, visiting him in Exile and treating him with kindness, and he had been nothing but a good friend to Tubbo, protecting him and giving him comfort when Tommy couldn’t. He couldn't control his memory problems and it wasn't his fault that others felt it appropriate to use him because of it. What he hated is how Phil had so easily replaced him with Ranboo, he would go as far as to say he was jealous, but he was not mad at Ranboo.

"Don't worry Boo, it's not your fault"

Purpled and Tubbo joined the hug and they sat like that for a while, simply comforting each other and the adults were painfully reminded that these were all just kids. 

"Ranboo, would you like to come with us?" Sam asked "we are leaving the server and I think it's time for you to escape the control"

"If you will have me then yes please"

Puffy had wrapped Ranboo’s sprained ankle, ruffling his hair and soon they were ready to set out again. 

The group had been walking for about an hour when a feeling of unease began to spread among them. Sam tensed from his place at the front and drew his sword, Puffy drew hers as well and urged the others to walk faster. The four teens linked hands, supporting each other as they quickened their pace. Ponk was extra on guard from the back, sword drawn and eyes darting everywhere. No one dared to speak as they hurried on, the inexplicable feeling of dread growing every second. 

Soon enough a crunching sound was heard and the group stopped, looking at Sam for what to do

“Everyone stay together and stay ready,” Sam ordered as the crunching grew louder, the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming closer. “Whatever happens we are in this together”

“No one left behind,” Tommy said, as he squeezed Tubbo and Purpled’s hands before dropping them, a determined look in his eyes

“No one left behind” everyone echoed and they began to sprint 

The footsteps behind them sped up as multiple more joined them, and Tommy tried to ignore the pit in his chest when he heard sickeningly familiar wing beats. They burst into a clearing when a figure landed in front of them, wings spread wide to block their escape. And suddenly Tommy was back to that day on 2b2t, running for his life when a winged figure had swept him up against his will and took him away from his home

“Phil” Tommy mumbled

Philza blocked their way forwards as others began to emerge from the forest, circling the group and blocking their hope for freedom. Ranboo seemed to shrink at the sight of Phil and Techno, Purpled's face grew bitter at the sight of Punz, and Tubbo flinched as Jack and Niki emerged, but Tommy's gaze was locked on the smiley face mask as Dream sauntered forwards, Badboyhalo and Antfrost flanking either side of him. 

It was painfully silent as the runaways were surrounded by the people they were trying to escape until Dream finally broke it.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” he laughed and Sam stood up to his full height as he replied

“We are leaving. This server is no longer a safe place for these children and as their father, it is my duty to keep them safe”

“You are aware that you are not permitted to leave correct?” Dream laughed. To him the question was rhetorical, no one could leave, he'd made sure of it 

“There is no contract keeping us here Dream, you can't keep us here.” Ponk spoke up from the group

“As an admin, you are permitted to invite people to your server but you have no say in whether we stay or not. Refusal to allow a person to leave, locking servers for nonessential reasons, and or/blocking outside communication can get your admin permissions revoked.” 

Behind his mask, Dream rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that. That’s why he didn't intend on letting them go. Can’t have the outside finding out what he's been doing now can he?

He let out a low chuckle

“I don’t know what you're talking about Ponk”

Surprisingly it was Phil who spoke up next

“It doesn't matter whether you plan on staying here or not, Tommy is my son, not yours, you can't just take him” Sam whipped his head over to where Phil stood, letting out a low hiss 

“Is he really? Since when do you care about him, because if someone told me he was your son, I would have laughed and called them a liar. As far as I'm concerned he stopped being your son a long time ago.” Sam hissed at him 

“Tell me Phil did you even visit him once in exile, did you ever check on him, or were you too busy playing favourites with pig boy over here?” Sam shot at the winged man who shifted uncomfortably under Sam’s harsh gaze

“I'm pretty sure you lost the privilege that is Tommy a long time ago”

Phil looked furious as he tried to find a reply but Tommy spoke up first

“Phil wasn't my father for the first 10 years of my life when I grew up alone on 2b2t and he stopped being my dad when he drove a sword through Wilbur's chest. It was honestly more of a forced adoption, and I doubt it was anything but pity. Either way, no papers were ever signed and he was never there for me, it was mostly Wilbur who cared for me. I doubt anything will change if I stay” Tommy’s tone was bitter as he stared at Phil

“I’m staying with Sam. He's shown me love, actual love, and he's taught me more than you ever have. All I knew growing up was violence and no one ever taught me anything else. But Sam didn't punish me for little mistakes, he never saw me as a burden. He's helped me break bad habits like stealing, and he's taught me that there is more to life than fighting. He told me he was proud of me, something you never did. Philza Minecraft you were never my father, maybe at one point I could have pretended but I'm done with that”

Everyone was silent as Tommy's words sunk in 

~~_How long had he been fighting alone?_ ~~

“Ranboo?” Techno tentatively asked but Ranboo just looked away, refusing to look at the piglin 

“I'm leaving” the hybrid replied “I'm not gonna be used anymore” 

His tail curled around Purpled's leg, for comfort or out of fear he didn't know, as he turned his gaze to Dream

“I'm tired of my mind being invaded and I'm tired of waking up where I'm not supposed to be. I'm tired of being used, then pushed aside when I'm not needed, when my usefulness is gone” he turned his attention to Phil and Techno

“Just because my memory is bad, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. I still hear what you say, the plans you make. Do you think I didn't notice how instead of helping Tommy, you pushed him to the side and replaced him with me? ” Phil and Techno didn't know how to reply

~~_When had he become nothing more than a tool to use?_ ~~

“Tubbo I thought I told you to stay at Snowchester” Jack burst out, but immediately regretted it when Tubbo spun around, usually soft eyes full of anger and a fire they had never seen in the normally sweet boy

“You aren’t in charge of me Jack Manifold, you never have been. You can't tell me what to do, I can speak for myself and I can make my own decisions. How about you shut the fuck up and focus on something else besides blaming everything on a kid who is trying his best to change.” Tubbo’s voice was harsh as he turned to the girl next to Jack

“You too Niki. I used to see you as a big sister, I used to trust you. I'm not sure what went wrong but I have no clue who you are anymore. I've had enough of people speaking for me, telling me how to act, what to say, and who to be. So if all of you could kindly fuck off and leave us be that would be fan-fucking-tastic” 

Tubbo’s words held venom and he stood tall, and for once, no one spoke over him. 

Tubbo wasn't just a yes man anymore, he was Tubbo, he would raise his voice if he needed to and he could make his own decisions

~~_When was the last time he was allowed to speak his own mind?_ ~~

During Tubbo’s outburst, Punz had begun to subtly walk towards the group but stopped when all of a sudden Purpled was in front of him with the tip of his sword at Punz’s neck. 

“Not a step closer” Purpled's voice held venom and Punz rose his hands in mock surrender, a lazy smirk on his face as the brothers stared each other down 

“Is that any way to greet your brother?” Punz asked, his tone too casual for someone with a sword pointed at their neck

“Blah blah blah, Cut the bullshit Punz, why are you here?” Purpled was in no mood for chit-chat as he moved forwards, the sword now touching Punz’s neck. 

“Rude much, I'm here to take you back,” Punz said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but his relaxed demeanor was betrayed by his now red eyes that nervously flickering to the sword at his neck

“Bummer, cuz I'm leaving” 

Punz’s smile dropped completely as his eyes narrowed.

“Come on Purp, I brought you here for a reason, you don't have to leave. Where would you even go?” His laid back tone was replaced with a taunting one as Punz stared Purpled in the eyes, as purple met red, he briefly wondered when they had become the same height 

“Home” Purpled mumbled

“What?” Punz asked

“I want to go home” Purpled spoke clearly this time “I miss my family”

“Aww Purpled but I am your family” Punz replied and Purpled scoffed

“Bull. You're not my brother, You are just some deadbeat who will do anything for money. I didn't even know I HAD a brother until you came along and dragged me here. I was doing fine before you came along” Purpled’s eyes were cold as he glared at Punz.

'' I miss my REAL family, the ones who actually care about me and not just about my fighting skills. The ones whose messages have been blocked and probably think I'm dead! ” Purp was shaking and Ranboo pulled him into a hug

~~_How long had he been pushed to the side?_ ~~

Tommy spoke up again, locking eyes with Dream, eyes cold with anger, as Ranboo ran a comforting hand through Purpled’s hair

“Dream you were never my friend were you? Ever since the beginning, I’ve never feared you, I never bent down to you or treated you as some form of god. I come from a place of true anarchy and I've met people far worse than you. You manipulated me, you tried to break me, you took two of the lives I have here and you took away my home. You let this server rot, you let us kill each other while you sat and watched.” 

Tommy was breathing heavily and tears threatened to fall, but he didn't stop, he was Tommyinnit, he never stopped 

“You know, they say power corrupts, and damn were they right. Look at Wilbur, look at Schlatt and what happened to them. Honestly, you are worse than them because at least they knew they were mortal, you like to pretend you are god, but I’ve met more than one fake god in my life and they all act the same. You expect everyone to love you, for everyone to bow down to you, and do whatever you say” Tommy let out a hollow chuckle as Tubbo stood to his right, Purpled and Ranboo to his left

“I know you've been blocking outside messages as well. I’ve kept in contact with old friends, and I got suspicious when Deo suddenly stopped messaging me mid-conversation and Purpled was saying he hasn't heard from his crew in months and I know damn well that it wasn't them who stopped messaging. You hurt us, all of us in you sick little game” 

Dream stood silent, trying to process Tommy's words, an unfamiliar feeling growing in his gut

Puffy turned to Dream, staring at the boy she had found all those years ago, that she had raised to be caring and kind. She had no clue who he had become or who he was anymore. 

“Dream I am so incredibly disappointed in you.” Dream whipped his head towards his mother, those words hitting him uncomfortably in his chest, the weird feeling growing

“I thought I raised you better than this” Puffy's words were sharp and Dream finally recognised the feeling

**_Guilt_ **

His stomach only dropped more when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and two figures emerged from the forest, the people he loved the most, who he had pushed so far away. The love of his life and his best friend. A pair of goggles and a bandanna. Beside him, he heard Bad suck in a breath as Sapnap and George walked into the clearing.

To everyone's surprise, they pushed past Dream, Ant, and Bad as if they weren't even there and walked towards the group in the middle. With a soft gasp, Tommy dropped Tubbo's hand and ran towards Sapnap who caught the teen in a hug holding the boy in his arms protectively, despite Tommy towering over him. 

“What the fuck Dream,” George said as he looked around the clearing

“What the fuck did you do?”

**Author's Note:**

> awsamdad supremacy
> 
> follow my twitter @ticktock_toby


End file.
